Lil' Freak
by Tabrina
Summary: Logan's a little freakier than even James could fathom. JAGAN  Jogan?


There were times when James would be with Logan and he couldn't have been more content, the way the smaller boy fit into his arms so perfectly when they hugged. The way Logan's head just seemed to find purchase on his shoulder when they were close enough. The way their lips seemed to fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle, and the way that things rarely got awkward because sometimes they just knew what the other wanted.

And then there were times like this when James was nearly thrown off balance by the sheer shock of what he was witnessing. He had gone down to work out while Kendall was with Jo, Carlos was at the pool, and Ms. Knight and Katie were gone doing whatever it was those two did that left the apartment vacant half the time. When James had left, Logan was laying on his bed reading some book that James was sure he had already read four times over, but Logan was nothing if not thorough. James had unfortunately not been able to work out as Bitters had closed the gym for the night saying something that James really could have cared less about, so he was inclined to not listen. When he had returned to the apartment he figured he would walk into his shared room with Logan, to find the boy still reading his book. However he was not expecting to walk in to find Logan transfixed to the images on his computer screen. Those images, were of some random couple having sex… in front of a camera.

It wasn't all that shocking to walk in on a guy watching porn, but when James walked in on his boyfriend Logan watching porn, it was a little different. Logan wasn't getting off to it, he was watching it, in almost a jealous fashion. James wondered if he should be a little worried, seeing as the couple on screen was straight. Perhaps Logan was jealous, and wasn't as gay as James thought he was. He closed the door as quietly as he could, watching Logan carefully to make sure the boy never suspected him of even entering the room. He thought of taking a seat on the bed and just watching the other boy, but knew from previous experiences that neither bed was very quiet, and Logan would instantly know he was back. So he merely stood behind Logan, watching as the boy went from watching the screen, to looking at the cam set up on the top of the desktops screen. If James didn't know better, he would have thought Logan was a little kinkier than even James could have imagined.

"What're you watching," James asked, deciding to make his presence known as a very vague plan began hatching in his mind. He watched as Logan fumbled with the mouse quickly, closing the screen quickly before spinning in the chair to stare at James wide eyed and blushing.

"I wasn't watching anything! I was… I was just… checking to see what tonight's moon was going to be. Find out what stars would … be… where." Logan decided halfway through his lie that James wasn't buying it, and instead was merely smirking down at him from where he stood towering over the seated boy, muscled arms folded across his chest.

"Well I saw one type of moon, but it wasn't the kind in the sky. Now why would my innocent little Logie be watching cam porn." Logan wasn't exactly sure what to say, so he merely sat there, his lips moving but no words coming from them as he grasped at anything to say. James decided to spare his poor little mind from frying by trying to think of an excuse. "Make an account, I'll be back in a second." If Logan hadn't have been seated, James was sure he would have fallen to the floor in shock at his words.

"D-do what?" James merely shook his head, leaning down towards Logan and taking the boys face in his hands, pressing a heated kiss to his lips.

"Make an account while I go get something." When Logan went to protest, or something James assumed would be protesting, he merely quieted him by pressing his lips to the smaller boys again. "Just do it." James took pride in the dazed look Logan had acquired from his kisses, as James spun him in the chair back to the computer while the boy went about fulfilling James request while James went back to the bedside table to grab the small bottle from where it was hidden in the back of the drawer. As he walked back towards where Logan sat, typing away quickly at the computer keys, he stood beside the chair as Logan finished setting up what would probably be a one time use account. As he finished, it appeared as Logan's brain finally began working again.

"James we can't do this. I mean, we're part of a huge band. Someone is going to recognize us." James merely shook his head with a smile, grabbing Logan's hands and making the boy stand from his seat, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"If they never see our face, they'll never know it's us right?" Logan went to protest but was stopped as James hands trailed up his sides, making the boy shiver. James was a master of seduction, or at least where Logan was concerned he was. The boy could turn you into jelly without even touching you, and had done as such to Logan on many occasions. Many of which were very incontinent for the smaller of the two. Like the time they had been in the middle of watching a movie with Carlos and Kendall when James started speaking quietly enough that only Logan would hear. It took only six and a half minutes for Logan to whimper his release, without James so much as touching him, save for the larger hands on his hips. Kendall and Carlos were less than amused.

"I don't know James…" Logan weakly protested, though he wasn't stopping James from undoing his jeans as they slid down past his thin hips.

"You worry too much." With that James hooked his fingers in Logan's boxer briefs and gave a tug, letting the fabric pool around the boys ankles, as he quickly shed himself of his own clothes, nearly as fast as Logan could kick away his briefs. James walked slowly around the smaller boy as he took a seat in the chair, reaching his arms out to Logan. Logan went to take a seat on James lap, but James merely shook his head with a smile, and put one finger into the air, and spun it, signaling Logan to turn around. Logan blushed as he turned back towards James, and carefully climbed into the boys lap, their already hard erections coming into contact while Logan straddled the muscular boy's lap. "Ready to give people the sexiest show they've ever seen babe?" James didn't even wait for the response that he knew was hiding behind Logan's lips as James gently nibbled at the boy's shoulder. He peeked around Logan for a second, to make sure the cam was low enough that neither of their faces would be shown, and then hit the 'live' button. Within seconds the room was filling with people, and James couldn't blame them. With the picture of Logan's cute little ass seated on his lap, how could people not want to watch?

The compliments flew past the screen faster than James could read most of them. A multitude of 'so hot' and 'nice ass' followed by 'fuck him!' flew past the screen. Along with the compliments came requests, and a lot of them. Because of the speed of the chat, James could only read a few of them, finding that some people must have done this before as they'd repeat the questions a multitude of times in hopes they could see. One of them caused James lips to turn up into a smirk as he peeked up at the blushing Logan.

"They want you to bend over baby, let them see that tight hole before I shove my cock deep into it." He felt more of saw the way Logan's breath hitched in his throat, and he shook his head gently. "Come on baby, don't disappoint your watchers," James said quietly, sliding his hands to the small of Logan's back, following the curve of his ass and downwards, giving a little tug when his hands were full of Logan's cheeks. Logan could never deny James anything, and James knew it. So when James gave that little tug, he felt Logan's knees digging into the chair seat a bit besides his thighs, as Logan pushed up a little, resting his hands on James shoulders for balance. James watched from around Logan as his hands spread the tight ass for the camera, watching the compliments once again praising the boy in his lap, and James could see why. It wasn't often he got to watch his larger hands engulfing and playing with the smaller boy, and he had to admit, it was amazingly hot. He removed one hand from Logan's behind, placing a kiss to the boys shoulder when he heard the whimper of unhappiness, as he reached for the lube that had been conveniently placed on the desk.

James popped the cap with practiced expertise, and with one hand managed to squirt some of the slick clear liquid onto his fingers. His pinky finger which remained un-lubed at the moment, hooked to close the bottle before he placed it back on the desk. Not wanting to waste any of the lube that slicked his fingers, and maybe a trifle bit because he wanted to see it himself, he purred against Logan's shoulder.

"Reach back and spread yourself for me baby." James may have laughed at the look Logan gave him the instant the words had passed his lips, and he almost wondered if their little escapade would be over before it even started. He was pleasantly surprised when instead of fighting him, Logan merely blushed, bit his lip, and while keeping one hand on James shoulder for balance, reached his other hand back to join James hand, spreading himself for their fans, as well as James hungry eyes. James swore Logan could have made an angel fall from heaven just to be with him, and James was almost convinced Logan may be some sort of incubus. Because even though James knew he could get what he wanted from Logan, he knew Logan was a little less aware of his own power over James. Logan had James wrapped around his finger whether he knew it or not, but at this moment it was Logan who was going to be wrapped around James finger. Literally.

James watched the screen as he watched one of his lubed fingers slide around the tight hole of the boy perched in his lap. Watched as his tan finger slowly sunk into the paler boy, and listened to how the boy keened above him. James licked his own lips, leaning his head forward to gently suck on the soft skin presented to him at the apex of Logan's shoulder and neck. The whole time watching over Logan's shoulder as his finger slid in and out of the boy, adding a second finger and scissoring watching how Logan's legs tried to spread just a bit at the feeling, but were trapped from the chair's arms. He watched as Logan remained tight around every finger he added, wondering just how this boy managed to fit his dick inside him. James was all too eager to watch his dick sliding into the boys tight heat, but knowing that he wasn't quite ready for that just yet.

He felt the telltale sign as a drop of precum landed on his hip from where Logan was posed above him, watching as the boy began rocking back into his fingers. The way Logan was whimpering and moaning above him, the way he was literally fucking himself on James fingers was causing James to lose any self control he may have had, his own dick twitching at every sound the smaller boy made. When James hooked his finger, finding Logan's prostate, something that was almost an easy task for him now, Logan's entire body pushed back, and the three fingers James was stretching Logan with were pushed as far as they could go inside the boy. James prided himself on his control, but he was only human.

"Stand up and turn around." His voice was deep, quiet, and practically strained as he pulled his fingers from Logan, watching as Logan stood with shaky legs, pre-cum shining in the light of the room for all of their watchers to see. "Sit back into my lap and pull your knees up to your chest." Logan did as was told, apparently too turned on to be embarrassed by this point. While Logan leaned back against James hard chest, James hooked his arms under Logan's knees, helping the boy into the position he wanted him. Logan was blatantly on display for anyone to see, James cock resting just below the boy's entrance. "You want me to fuck you? In front of all these people? Let them see my cock slide in and out of that tight little hole?" James gently bit against the side of Logan's neck all the way up to his earlobe, as finally James could reach the boys face from this position, as Logan's head rest heavily next to his on the back of the chair. James could feel the way Logan nodded, apparently incoherent enough to not be able to speak.

James used his arms under Logan's knees to help maneuver the boy the way he wanted him, watching as the chat seemed to have one mind, everyone practically begging him to fuck the pale boy before him. James wasn't about to disappoint them. Watching the screen to make sure he aimed just right, he poised Logan above him, before thrusting his hips off the chair as his cock buried itself inside the tight boy. Logan all but screamed in pleasure, his back arching away from James chest. James smirked against the skin of Logan's neck as he held the boy above him, never more thankful for his extra strength, as he took no mercy on the boy, thrusting hard and fast into the waiting body above him. Logan was anything but quiet as the James thrust into him, and James loved that the usually somewhat meek, quiet boy was screaming his pleasure to anyone within a few miles. The also usually soft spoken boy, knew quite the offensive language.

"Nngh, fuck! James, shove your cock inside me. Harder baby, fuck me harder!" James was all too happy to comply as his pace slowed as he began slamming into the boy with a bit of ferocity only showed when someone broke his lucky comb, or Logan begged him for it rough. James watched on the screen as each time his cock buried itself roughly within Logan's ass, Logan's own cock bounced against his pale stomach, the sheen of sweat, and pre-cum mixing on the boys lower stomach. James watched as a thin string of pre-cum connected from Logan's stomach to Logan's cock, and had to stop himself mid thrust for fear of cumming. Logan seemed a little too lost in pleasure to notice the momentary stop, as James began to pick up his thrusting again. James was having a hard time keeping himself under control, feeling Logan tight around him, hearing the boys cries, and watching everything unfolding in front of him on the screen. He had seen his cock sinking into the boy before, but for some reason being able to see it like this was like a whole new experience, and James wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Luckily he knew all of Logan's little pleasure spots, and he knew just how to make the boy lose it. So he opened his mouth wide, and bit down as hard as he could without breaking the skin, biting at Logan's neck. The boy cried out as James watched, his teeth still digging into the soft flesh of Logan's neck as thick streams of cum land across Logan's stomach. Finally James felt like a weight was lifted as he thrust up into the boy, keeping the boy still as he watched the vein on the underside of his own cock twitch with each ribbon of cum that filled the body above him. His breath came out in harsh pants as he filled the boy, loving the way Logan shivered to feel his cum filling him. But the show wasn't over yet.

James using the last bit of his strength pulled Logan up a bit, still having his arms hooked under Logan's knees, letting his cock fall from the boy, and watching as his excess amount of cum slipped from the boy's tight ass, dripping onto James own hips in a slow, tantalizing manner. Finally James allowed Logan's legs to fall back to a normal positing, stretching his arms out sideways to alleviate his cramped muscles, as Logan lay panting on his chest. James smiled as he leaned forward a bit to turn off the 'live' cam, smirking as the chat remained going even after he had turned it off.

"Who knew you were such a freak," James said fondly as he placed a kiss to Logan's cheek as he watched Logan's lips turn into a small crooked smile.

"You haven't seen the half of it…"

* * *

… _Yup… there it is. A CERTAIN someone (you know who you are lol) wanted some more Jagan (Jogan?) and I knew that then I HAD to do it! So here, have some absolutely smutty smut with some Jagan lovin. Enjoy it! Or don't… whatever, I had fun writing it lol! _

_PS: Yes I do think Logan is secretly a total little freak. _


End file.
